


Felonious Fornication

by Genisis Larceny (Saitaina)



Category: Magic Kaitou, Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Anal Sex, Foursome, Group Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saitaina/pseuds/Genisis%20Larceny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do, when you finally capture Kaitou Kid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felonious Fornication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dc_yaoi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dc_yaoi).



**Felonious Fornication**

_There is nothing wrong with going to bed with someone of your own sex. People should be very free with sex, they should draw the line at goats.  
-Elton John_

The door slammed shut behind the white figure and Kid leaned against it, lowering his head. He raised a gloved hand, wiping away a bead of sweat before a slow smile crossed his lips and he snickered, opening the door a touch, peeking outside, watching as the last of the Task Force went running in the opposite direction, chasing one of his blow-up dolls on roller skates.

He closed the door again and locked it before turning around, heading for the display case across the room, only to suddenly stop, almost falling on his face as light clicked on, revealing a small detective sitting on the case.

"Welcome, Kid-san," Conan said, crossing one leg over the other as he rested his watch flashlight across his lap, pointing it towards the ceiling. "Took you long enough."

"Ah, Tantei-kun, I thought you were home sick tonight." Kid said, recovering himself, moving towards the miniature detective. 

"I was, but I couldn't pass up tonight's chance."

"Oh?"

"Quite."

Kid stilled again, turning his head slightly. That voice hadn't come from Conan. Another light clicked on behind him and he swallowed, staring at the blond who was leaning against the wall, a flashlight clutched loosely in his hand. "Hakuba-san."

"Kid." A smile curled over Saguru's lips as he watched the thief, enjoying putting Kid off balance, even if it barely showed.

"So is there any one else attending this meeting or shall we get on with business?" Kid asked, annoyed and turned as the expected flicker of light appeared to his left. He groaned, staring at Heiji for a moment before shaking his head, turning back towards Conan and the display case. "Alright, enough of this," he muttered. He lifted the small detective off of the display case, holding his watch arm out of the way as he dangled Conan upside down under his arm, his other working on the lock for the display. 

He suddenly yelped as Conan's free hand found it's way to his inner thigh, and he blinked down at the boy who snickered, flipping out of Kid's grasp, raising his watch, cross haired glass cover popping up. Kid reached for his gun, only to find another hand there, removing the gun. Kid turned, keeping Conan in the corner of his eye, looking up at Saguru whom smiled, his own weapon pressed between Kid's shoulder blades, keeping Kid still as he unloaded the thief's weapon, tossing the card pack across the room and the gun in a different direction. 

Kid swallowed, facing forward again, his hands slowly raising. Under his sleeve, somewhere near his elbow, a metal capsule rolled, heading for his shoulder the higher Kid's hands raised. The capsule slid under Kid's armpit and headed for the ground, the smallest of smirks crossing Kid's lips before he hissed as a small body impacted his leg, catching the capsule, holding it between small, slender fingers.

Kid was starting to get annoyed, as each move he made was countered by what appeared to be a well choreographed team. He shifted, preparing to simply bolt, and the gun behind him cocked, stilling him. He growled softly, hangs clenching.  
"Now, Kid-san, I think you should just settle down and stay put," Heiji said, smiling as he flipped his flashlight in the air, catching it, finishing his round of making sure they were really alone.

Kid glared at him, yelping as he was suddenly jerked to the side by Saguru, who had fisted a hand in his shirt and moved him, pressing the thief against the display case. Kicking Kid's legs out to the side, he used his hips to keep the thief in place, handing Conan his gun as he started to frisk the thief.

Conan's eyes grew wider with each item the came from the thief's body, staring at the odd assortment of belongings, from a make up mirror, to sleeping gas capsules, to even a jack in the box and hip flask. "This is taking far too much time, Hakuba." Conan said, sighing.

"I agree," Saguru said, frowning and glancing over his shoulder before smiling and un-buttoning Kid's jacket, tossing it aside before un-knotting the tie, sliding it free of Kid's neck.

Kid swallowed, eyes widening as he lost his jacket and tie, a whimper escaping as Saguru started on his shirt. He ducked out from under Saguru's arms, holding his shirt closed. "Now, now, tantei-sa...hey!" he grabbed his head as his hat was removed, spinning to glare at Heiji, only to yelp as someone snatched his monocle. He had no idea who but judging from Conan's Cheshire cat grin, and the chain still dangling from his fingers he had a pretty good idea who.

"Well, well, Kuroba-kun, what a surprise," Saguru said, smirking as he leaned against the display case.

"Really, Hakuba-kun, you should know by now I can look like anyone," Kaito said, glancing at the windows, wondering if he could make it before the others re-gained their senses.

Saguru waved off the thief's protests, already expecting them. "Not of concern tonight, Kaito." He said breezily before pushing off the display case. "What IS of concern, is the fact you are trapped, the windows can't be cut and we can make it to the doors faster then you." Saguru reached out, brushing a finger down the bare strip of chest revealed by Kaito's shirt.

Kaito swallowed, staring at the look in Saguru's eyes, before glancing at Heiji and Conan. He realized he wasn't getting any help from those quarters, as they had the same look in their eyes as Saguru did. "Oh dear," he murmured, stepping back from Saguru, only to find an arm wrapped around his waist, trapping him. "Hakuba-kun...I..." His words were cut off as Saguru's lips slid over his.

Kaito's eyes fluttered closed, and he forcibly tried to stop thinking as he returned the kiss, hungrily consuming the blond's lips. Saguru maneuvered Kaito back against the wall, pressing his hips tightly against Kid's again, opening his mouth to the probing tounge, hands pushing the lose shirt off of Kid's body, dropping it to the floor as his hands explored the now bare torso before him.

Conan watched the pair hungrily, starting as a pair of hands slipped off his glasses. He moaned softly, feeling a pair of warm lips against his neck and he rolled his head, allowing Heiji to have better access to his flesh. He licked his lips, staring at Kaito and Saguru, a hand reaching up to bury into Heiji's thick brown hair, pressing the mouth harder against his neck. 

Heiji smiled at the younger detective's actions and reached down, gently stroking Conan through those tiny short, smirking slightly as a full moan slipped from the small mouth. He raised his own eyes to watch the pair before them, smiling at Saguru's quick work, the thief already in the air, bouncing slightly on Saguru's fingers. "Shall we?" he asked, moving his lips up to Conan's ear and the young detective nodded, before pulling away from Heiji, moving across the room and tugging at Saguru's pant leg. "You're forgetting someone," he said dryly when Saguru looked down at him before crossing his arms over his chest.

Kaito's eyes fluttered as Saguru stopped and he looked down, staring at Conan before looking up at Saguru. Saguru's eyes gave Kaito a silent question and Kaito looked back down, smiling at the teenager trapped in a youth's body. He knelt, drawing Conan into a kiss, tounge hesitantly sliding into the boy's mouth, before moaning as Conan's tounge met his.

He yelped, turning to look at Saguru as he returned to preparing Kaito, before returning his attention to the kiss, gently rubbing the slender hips before him, hands sliding down to caress thin, blare thighs. He whimpered as Saguru moved back, the sound audible as Conan pulled away from the kiss.

"I want more," Conan whispered and Kaito nodded, stealing a final kiss before shifting his position, sitting Conan down, so that the detective was laying back slightly on his hands. Kaito swallowed, taking a breath before reaching gloved hands up to un-button Conan's shorts. He wiggled them down, smiling as Conan lifted his hips to help him ease them down, before looking up at Conan again, who nodded, assuring Kaito he was fine.

Kaito leaned down, wrapping his mouth around the boy's erection, a startled moan slipping from his mouth as Saguru slid into him, causing Conan to squirm and tangle on hair in Kaito's hair, eager for the new sensation again. Kaito ablidged him, moaning again as Saguru started to thrust, finding a rhythm between their bodies.

A hand brushed over Conan's cheek and Conan turned his head, smiling. He opened his mouth, allowing the hard length bobbing in front of him inside, purring as his head was cradled by Heiji's hand. He started sucking happily, alternating between thrusting up into Kaito's mouth and resting in Heiji's lap, using his hand to stroke what he couldn't fit between his lips.

Heiji's eyes lowered slightly as he watched Conan, before shifting his gaze to the pair below them, swallowing as he watched Saguru lean over, biting the back of Kaito's neck, causing the thief to arch up against the blond, pushing back against Saguru's thrusting hips.

Heiji shifted his position, turning Conan slightly before reaching between the three bodies, gently stroking Kaito in time with Saguru's thrusting. A part of him not consumed with the primal lust of the moment was amused to note that all four of them had fallen into the same rhythm, even as they each sought their own climax.

Conan was the first to tumble over the edge, pulling away from Heiji to cry out, body slumping slightly, exhausted. He curled more in Heiji's lap, sleepily sucking, lazy in his stroking, eager to taste what Heiji would offer.

Heiji leaned over Conan and captured Kaito's lips before he could swallow, forcing his tounge into Kaito's mouth, moaning as the thick, salty fluid spilled into his mouth from Kaito's, gaining his own taste of Conan as their lips tangled, Kaito thrusting into his hand, his own release flowing over the darkly tanned skin as he followed Conan in climax, crying out, biting Heiji's lip.

Saguru turned Kaito's face to kiss the thief himself, pulling Kaito back so that he was more or less sitting on the blond's lap, hissing as Kaito started bouncing with all the hyper-activity he normally displayed during the day. Kaito shifted, turning so that he could wrap his legs around Saguru's hips, rocking, eagerly kissing Saguru back, refusing to release Saguru even when the detective started to pant, needing air for the activities they were performing.

Heiji smiled as he watched the pair for a moment before his gaze turned down to the nearly asleep teen in his lap, gently brushing his non-slick fingers over Conan's cheek. "Just a bit more," he whispered. "Harder, Kudo..."

Conan did as Heiji asked, before his eyes flew open in surprise as Heiji released, gagging slightly. Heiji winced and slid himself free of Conan's mouth, leaning down to kiss him, helping the less experienced of the group by taking his own share. He continued kissing Conan even after the boy swallowed, slowing what had started passionately into small, tender kisses, holding Conan close.

Saguru growled softly, forcibly pulling his mouth from Kaito's, burring his head in the junction between Kaito's neck and shoulder, thrusting deeper into the willing body on his. His growl was continuous, stopping only for Saguru to pant before starting up again. It finally ended in a hard bite to Kaito's shoulder, teeth digging in as Saguru came, clenching Kaito tightly to him.

Kaito winced slightly at the bite before kissing Saguru's cheek, petting the blond, waiting for him to come down. As he waited he replayed the night in his head and suddenly giggled, earning him odd looks. 

Kaito just shook his head, lazily kissing Saguru before snuggling against the blond, too sated to move. He turned his head a bit and smiled at Heiji who was holding a sleeping Conan tightly, the pair covered in Kid's cape.

"We should do this again sometime," Kaito whispered, before giggling madly, shut up only when Saguru kissed him.


End file.
